Tú justificas mi existencia
by Slinkhard1'2
Summary: "si no te conozco, no he vivido; si muero sin conocerte, no muero, porque no he vivido" Después de varios años surge un encuentro entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. si quieren saber mas solo tienen que seguir leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA¡**

**Espero les guste esta historia**

**Disfruten la lectura y dejen sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias **

**Gracias **

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Cuánto tiempo se necesita para sanar las heridas que deja la guerra, cuanto más tendría que sufrir, no entendía si ella tenía alguna función en el mundo. Hermione estaba pasando uno de sus peores momentos, se encontraba sola caminando por el Londres muggle. En esos momento se cansaba de a magia, de ser amiga del famoso Harry Potter, de no tener una vida. Decidió que era hora de escapar de todo, aunque la verdad no tenía a nadie, en un momento un pensamiento la freno, no sabía hace cuanto estaba lloviendo pero sin duda ella estaba completamente mojada. Corrió hasta encontrar una pequeña cafetería muy cerca del caldero chorreante, por esta vez prefería el anonimato y pasar con una muggle más. Entro y se encontró un ambiente bastante agradable, encontró una mesa vacía en el fondo y sin dudar se apresuró, una vez en la mesa se dio cuenta del desastre de su apariencia (zapatos mojados y con algo de barro, su pantalón y camisa completamente mojados, lo peor era su cabello convertido en una masa sin forma) Llego el mesero el cual ni siquiera miro, hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar.

-¿Granger?

-Malfoy, ¿qué carajos haces?- lo miraba confusa la chica.

Draco había cambiado mucho en esos 6 años, llevaba el pelo más largo y desordenado, se veía más flaco, no llevaba su ropa cara sino ropa de muggle, nunca lo había notado pero se veía realmente sexy...

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera- le dijo Draco sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

-perdón Malfoy, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí y menos de esa manera

-Nunca pensé decir esto en mi vida pero termino de trabajar en 20 minutos me puedes esperar y hablar.

-claro Malfoy, pero antes me puedes traer algo de comer y un chocolate caliente.

Draco se fue y volvió 5 minutos después con el pedido de la chica, rápidamente se fue a otras mesas, pasados 30 minutos llego a donde estaba la chica.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Le pregunto el rubio

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Es una historia bastante larga- comenzó el rubio- Después de la guerra, sabía que nada sería igual para mi familia, nos tocó pagar muchos galeones y pues nos quedamos en bancarrota, supongo que para mis padres fue muy difícil ver como todo lo que teníamos nos lo quitaban, por las malas decisiones, ellos decidieron irse a Francia donde nadie los podía reconocer, pero yo quería probar algo de suerte, primero me quedaba en la casa de Nott, luego en la de Zabini y por último en la de Pansy. Ninguno me boto de su casa, yo me iba cuando creía que me convertía en una carga. Primero busque antiguos contactos de mi padre y todos me botaron, luego busque trabajos en el mundo mágico pero quien iba a ser tan estúpido de contratar a un mortifago.

-Malfoy no te trates tan mal- le respondió la castaña con algo de pesar en su mirada.

-crees que es muy fácil, ya no tengo dinero, ni familia y mis amigos están igual o peor que yo, todo reducido a ser muggles. El ministerio nos busca cada 3 días para saber qué hacemos. Mientras tú estabas en bailes y fiestas en tu honor, yo tenía que dormir en un parque o donde fuera. NO ME MIRES CON LASTIMA.

-Cálmate Malfoy, bueno ¿cómo conseguiste este trabajo?

-mm bueno, un día un auror me vio tan mal que simplemente me acompaño hasta acá, pues me dieron el trabajo sin ningún problema. Con lo que me pagan puedo pagar un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos de aquí. No voy mucho al mundo mágico. Trabajo aquí toda la semana de 8 a ppm, Esa es mi puta vida.

-La verdad no sé qué decirte Malfoy, siento todo lo que te paso.

-Granger, al final tenía que pasar y todo es lo que nos merecemos los malos, mi vida termino siendo un mal chiste, pero fue por el bien de todos-le respondió el rubio con una tristeza que Hermione nunca había visto en sus ojos-dejando de lado mi PATÉTICA vida tu como estas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola**

**Hace mucho que no subía capitulo, pero espero que les guste.**

**Como ya estoy en vacaciones podre subir capítulos mas seguido**

**Gracias por leerme, estoy muy agradecida **

* * *

Hermione dudaba que decirle a Malfoy, con solo verlo notaba el cambio físico, ya no era el Malfoy que conoció en Hogwarts, perdió esa mueca de prepotencia, se veía menos arreglado, definitivamente la vida muggle le había afectado mucho.

-Estoy trabajado en el ministerio, no es un gran cargo pero me pagan bien, aunque pienso dejarlo y dedicarme a lo que de verdad me apasiona.

-Me parece perfecto y que paso con, bueno tu sabes, de pues tu relación con Weasley.-Malfoy le pregunto

-Terminamos hace mucho, intentamos llevar una relación civilizada. Creo que volvió con Lavender.-Hermione aparto la mirada de Malfoy- La verdad es que Ron es muy feliz ahora y yo sigo con mi aburrida vida, todo es como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts

-Solo que todo ha cambiado- se apresuró a decirle Malfoy- mira donde estoy, nunca fue lo que espere pero no me arrepiento, solo escapa de tu vida, sabes yo te podría ayudar con eso- le sonrió de la manera más sensual según Hermione

Regreso luego de 15 minutos con un plato de comida para Hermione y solo se sentó para detallarla, Hermione pensaba que era la situación más rara y absurda que podía vivir, sentada con su enemigo de la infancia, aquel que no años atrás la hubiera querido matar. Sencillamente esa situación no tenía lógica.

-Oye Granger mañana en el bar, que queda como a dos cuadras de aquí me encontrare con unos amigos nada de lo que te tengas que asustar pero si quieres ir, nos podemos encontrar aquí como a las 7, solo si quieres. Chao Granger.

Malfoy se alejó dejando a Hermione todavía confundida, Malfoy la había invitado a salir, no tenía claro lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera sabía si encontrarse con Malfoy, todo para ella era muy confuso.

Esa noche solo pensó en Malfoy, extrañamente todo lo que ella pensara o soñara lo conectaba a él, pero con eso volvieron muchos de los recuerdos amargos que malfoy le hizo pasar. Por eso al despertar en la mañana Hermione supo que no quería volver a verlo.

El día para ella fue tan monótono como siempre, el trabajo se le iba acumulando y las personas que tenía alrededor la seguía fastidiando, decidió buscar a Harry para ir a almorzar en el ministerio, pero cuando se iba acercando al departamento de aurores pudo ver a Ron con Lavender, ellos se veían tan felices, tan enamorados, incluso podía notar que ella estaba embarazada. Todo esperaba el final feliz de Ron y Hermione como los amigos que se terminan enamorando y probablemente con 2 hijos. Hermione compendio que no todo tiene el final feliz que se espera y a continuación hizo lo más valiente que se le ocurrió, se escondió hasta que Ron se fue. Busco a Harry para ir a comer.

-llevas callada mucho tiempo-le pregunto Harry, notablemente preocupado ya que su amiga llevaba media hora sin decirle nada.

-No me contaste lo de Ron-le respondió la castaña aun mirando su plato de comida.

-No te quería abrumar con ese tipo de cosas, a duras penas podemos seguir los 3 siendo amigos. Le respondió el moreno- pero si quieres la verdad te puedo contar lo que yo sé, Después de que ustedes terminaron Ron la paso muy mal y desesperado busco consuelo en varias mujeres hasta que un día se encontró con Lavender y según él me conto las cosas con ella fluyeron de forma diferente, llevan más de 8 meses y esperan su primer hijo, creo que Ron le pedirá matrimonio, eso es todo lo que se.

Esa noticia destrozo a Hermione, él ya tenía su vida, mientras ella seguía con esa absurda monotonía.

-Me alegro mucho por el-el noto en que lo dijo no fue muy convincente-¿Cómo esta Ginny?

-Ella sigue entrenando, creo que debería formalizar todo con ella, seria todo después del campeonato mundial. Deberías venir a comer una noche.

Hermione respondió por inercia, se despidió de Harry para volver a trabajar, estaba decidida en cambiar y decidió reunirse con Malfoy ese día, ya nada le importaba.

Salió a las 6 de trabajar y se apresuró para arreglarse, hace mucho que no salía y no quería causar una mala impresión y quería verse muy casual para que Malfoy no creyera que se había arreglado por él. Al final tenía una montaña de ropa, el cabello más esponjado y 10 minutos para irse.

Malfoy estaba en la entrada del restaurante 10 minutos la llevaba esperando, sabía que no iba a llegar, ella no quería estar con un exmortifago, incluso el ni lo quería. Pero la vio correr hasta donde él estaba, la miro muy detenidamente unos jeans rotos, un sweater, el cabello estaba lago esponjado pero él no se fijaba en nada más que en su sonrisa. Muy cursis se castigó por pensar eso de ella.

-Ya me iba a ir- le respondió algo molesto.

-Perdona, casi no me puedo aparecer y me perdí- le contesto ella tratando de arreglarse el cabello, por lo visto si pudo vestirse de manera casual- bueno vamos.

-si vamos-Algo raro le estaba pasando a Malfoy, lo comprendió apenas vio a Granger, pensaba que la vida como muggle ya lo estaba afectando.

* * *

**Pongan sus recomendaciones o comentarios **


End file.
